<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning by InsaneHatter2004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867213">Drowning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHatter2004/pseuds/InsaneHatter2004'>InsaneHatter2004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Friendzone, Somepeoplejusthategettingfriendzoned, Writing Exercise, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHatter2004/pseuds/InsaneHatter2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Writing practice]<br/>Prompt: A young couple crosses path with psychopath</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[TW!]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the short story contest of @potterholic <br/>Prompt: A young couple runs on the path of a psychopath (thanks for giving me second chance✌)<br/>[Trigger warning]</p>
<p>○●Drowning●○</p>
<p>Drowning </p>
<p>Is such a weird thing.</p>
<p>Everything you've  learned about surviving all goes in vain.The more you struggle the more painful it gets..</p>
<p>I wonder whats the last thing you remember before slipping into the cold abyss.</p>
<p>Suprise?</p>
<p>His voice?</p>
<p>My face?</p>
<p>Or is it the dread?</p>
<p> I wonder Oh I wonder.</p>
<p> Your lungs are probaby burning...for air, like mine did with longing. Longing for you.</p>
<p>Angry waves fighting over who could get to drown you. Like I did for your love.</p>
<p>Side to side, up, down, in circles, every which way you went.I know you're struggling to move. To escape.</p>
<p>To save yourself.</p>
<p>And To save 'Him'.</p>
<p>Can you see the surface? Feel it taunting you? So close but you can't reach? Finally you know how hard is it. To see the very thing you want the most more than your life to slip away before you could even touch it.</p>
<p>Do you hate now?</p>
<p>Of couse you do, you have every reason too...</p>
<p>Atleast I am worth something to you now even if its your hatred I will take it as a blessing darling...</p>
<p>Unfortunately we are not meant to be.</p>
<p>But I wanted you to have a future you know.</p>
<p>I wanted us to have a future.</p>
<p>You the strong determined Auror saving people with the fire that drew me like a moth and me the healer who will coddle you and constantly worry about you and when the time comes fight with you.</p>
<p>But no.</p>
<p>You have to go and destroy our perfect future. And go out with 'Him'.</p>
<p>What did he had that I didn't?</p>
<p>Was he more popular?</p>
<p> Was he more rich?</p>
<p>Better looking?</p>
<p>What was it? I was here supporting you till the days end and that....and that</p>
<p> 'mudblood'</p>
<p>Sweeped you off your feet just like that!!??</p>
<p> He wasn't there to give you shoulder when you cried to sleep. He wasn't there to be happy at your achievements. He wasn't the one who made you smile and laugh.</p>
<p>I was!</p>
<p>Then why did you chose him.</p>
<p>Why am I not enough.</p>
<p>Why  am I never good enough.</p>
<p>Well,anyways its too late to be upset now he is gone..you're gone.</p>
<p> And now I am at peace.</p>
<p> It was easy luring you two honestly. Just had to be the good friend. You two where having fun I could see that.</p>
<p>Followed a bit till he draged you in some alley way probably to suck your face...that disgusting leech how dare you let him taint you like that.</p>
<p> Honestly you two made it easy for me.</p>
<p>I just had to whip my wand and</p>
<p> "Petrificus Totalus!"</p>
<p> He went down first..you were frozen in fear</p>
<p>At that moment I  felt pity ...but its too late now...you have seen to much</p>
<p> "Petrificus Totalus"</p>
<p>You two were looking at I could feel the pain the betrayal the confusion and the immense hatred.</p>
<p>I tied you together.</p>
<p>And...and you already know what happened next.</p>
<p>Looks like you guys gonna die together huh?</p>
<p>Such a beautiful tragic love story if I just had the same thing too..</p>
<p>Well..better go back to my dorm before anyone got suspicious</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do tell me how shitty is it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>